Words of Wisdom
by Five Minutes Til Bedtime
Summary: Harry and the vampire Sanguini come to an understanding at Slughorn's party. One-shot.


Title: **Words of Wisdom**

Summary: Harry and the vampire Sanguini come to an understanding at Slughorn's party. One-shot.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Word Count: 1210

* * *

><p>"Is this spot taken?"<p>

Harry started as a low rich voice declared that his privacy had been breached. Spinning, he as a tall angular man dressed in a black, striped suit with a body composed almost entirely of straight lines and sharp edges. Harry didn't recognize the man, but given the number of guests at Slughorn's party that wasn't a surprise. Harry had only just managed to escape the crowded classroom to the balcony where he had hoped to buy enough time to quietly slink out of the party and back up the common room. Apparently his hopes were not for not.

The man moved forward with an effortless grace, making no noise as he approached the railing near Harry. As he stepped into the light, Harry withheld a gasp as the man's wolfish hungry features and glowing red eyes came into sight. He knew this man. He'd overheard Slughorn talking to him just minutes before. He hadn't thought much of it before, but now…out here alone…

"You're a vampire," he gasped, feeling his heart suddenly flutter inside his chest.

The vampire smiled, a small amused expression. His face was stunningly handsome, but gaunt too. Harry couldn't help but think that the man appeared hungry – almost desperately so. His features were sharp and aristocratic, young but also very old. Harry wouldn't have been able to put an age the man if he bet his life.

"And you're the famed Boy-Who-Lived," remarked the vampire in turn. His tone was amused but there was something dark about it, as though he didn't know real humor without it being tainted.

"Harry," said Harry automatically. The vampire tipped his head.

"Harry," he agreed easily. "I usually prefer the name Sanguini to vampire myself."

The vampire had reached the railing and was now leaning against it. His body was angled entirely towards Harry though, and his eyes never once moved to take in the glorious view of the lake lit up by the heavy moon dipping low in the sky between the mountains. Those red eyes surveyed Harry with the fascination of a cat watching a particularly funny bird, like he'd let the bird be just so long as it continued to amuse him.

"What do you want?" Harry finally asked, daring to be bold.

"To speak with you, of course," Sanguini replied languidly. "I agreed to attend this silly party for the chance to merely meet with you, but when I saw you slip out here – well, I just couldn't help myself."

"What do you want with me?" Harry repeated. He remembered Dumbledore talking, telling him how Voldemort was building up his army with creatures of all kinds – giants, werewolves, _vampires._

The vampire chuckled – a rich, deep sound – and wagged a long finger in front of Harry's face. "Ah, you see. It's that right there. It's always you hero types who believe it is always about you."

Harry didn't get it. He didn't like any of it either. "What?" he asked impatiently. He itched to go inside, find Luna, and escape this whole rotten night. The very last thing he needed was a vampire speaking in riddles.

"You," the vampire said, pointing a finger right at Harry's chest. "I'm speaking of you, Harry Potter. I'm here to help you see the light about your own dreary situation. I suppose you could call it a duty of mine – or a hobby if you like. It doesn't really matter."

"Why are you here?" asked Harry. _Please, please, go away!_

"To remind you, of course," came the quick reply.

"Of what?"

"Your mortality."

"What?"

The word hung heavy in the air. Harry's heart beat uncertainly. _What? _That sounded like a threat, but the way the vampire had said it – it was as though he was talking about the weather.

Harry licked his lips. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, do calm down," said Sanguini. "I'm not here to harm you. In fact, if anything I am here to help you. You see, I have been around for a very long time – longer, Mr. Potter, than you would be able to fathom. I have seen heroes like you – boys and girls – all with great destinies before them. Each of them, I have observed, has been just as narrow sighted as the last. Each of them I have come to, just as I am with you now, and have tried to show them their folly." The vampire paused, seeming to make sure Harry was truly and deeply paying attention. Then, gravely, he leaned in so close Harry could feel his cold breath on his cheek.

"You, Mr. Potter, are one person. One person with a single life and limited amount of time to live it. One day you will die, perhaps soon perhaps not, but you will die. And when you die you won't care about the battles you fought or the number of people you have saved. The world may care and the history books may care, but soon they'll have another hero to write about and you'll be nothing but a footnote. Time erased all things; everything but this one constant. When you die, you'll only ask yourself one question – _were you happy?_"

The vampire's red eyes bore deeply into Harry's. They seemed somehow more real than Voldemort's, as though the Dark Lord had tried to copy their danger and mystery and failed. The idea captivated Harry. It suddenly dawned on him that standing right before him was a creature who was likely many times more dangerous than Voldemort could ever be. Here was a man who had outlived hundreds of Voldemorts, and here he was asking Harry if he was happy. It seemed unreal.

"Ask yourself this question. Ask yourself if you are happy every day. All of you heroes are always so concerned about everyone else but themselves. You toil your lives away for some nameless, faceless future that you will likely never see. Take it from someone whose lived a thousand lifetimes, that's no way to go on. I'm going to tell you this once and only once, whatever you do, live for yourself. You do that, Harry, and I'll guarantee you that you will have lived well."

At last the vampire pulled back. Harry could not look away.

"What if they need me?" he whispered.

"What if you need yourself more?"

The words registered in Harry's mind. He jolted as though struck, but still he did not look away. Did he deserve it? Could he be that selfish…to just forget everyone else and live for himself?

Was he happy?

He didn't feel so.

Sanguini must have read his inner conflict, for he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

"You do not need to sacrifice them to be you, but you cannot sacrifice yourself for them. Do that and you will have lost no matter how the battle ends."

Harry found himself nodding. He agreed. He agreed even though he didn't quite know why. The vampire's words resounded in him, ringing out truth.

Sanguini removed his hand. He tipped his head at Harry and stepped back.

"Remember this, Harry Potter," he said, and then he turned away. Harry's response, whispered and hushed, barely reached him as he slipped through the door.

"I will."


End file.
